


Après Moi

by yaoihandschan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoihandschan/pseuds/yaoihandschan
Summary: Bucky doesn't like the life he was given. He knows he's privileged, and he hates sounding whiney, but his due to his mother's disappointment and his father's absent behavior, he has no motivation to push himself. But when he meets Steve, he shows Bucky that there are people who only want whats best for you and Bucky realizes he is starved for it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. They Were In Our Minds Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous to post this because this is my first fic in two years! I fell off due to personal things, but now I'm back! I'm working on this piece and a few others. I hope to get back into my pieces I haven't worked on in a while. I hope you enjoy!

Bucky makes his way to his bedroom, drowning out the droll sound of his mother’s voice. She always had some new complaint about him that he couldn’t be bothered to ‘fix,’ so he has simply resorted to just ignoring her. Once he’s within the comfort of his own room he shuts the door loudly, conveying his annoyance clearly to his mother. Sometimes, he wishes he still had a nanny. They were always kind and never made Bucky feel like he didn’t measure up.

 _What more should I expect from that woman?_ Bucky thinks coldly. _Only concerned with image and when she can get her next drink._

He heaves an exasperated sigh as he collapses onto his bed. He had no motivation to do the assigned homework, what was the point? He did just enough to pass his classes. He felt no desire to ‘apply’ himself to school, he would be forced to assume his father’s role in the company. A degree was required, but Bucky didn’t have to worry about things like admissions, he had legacy and generous donations to pad his application. Student’s with C’s received the same degree that the valedictorian did.

Bucky is brought out of his musings by a knock at the door. He knew it wasn’t his mother, she would simply barge in. Father wouldn’t be home until late and never showed any interest in Bucky’s daily life, so that only left one person.

“Come in, Becca.”

When the door he is not met with the soft brown eyes of his sister, instead he observes broad shoulders, a wide frame, and tousled blond hair.

“Uh...Sorry to disappoint, the name is Steve,” the man, Steve, shifts his weight from left to right, “Steve Rogers.”

Bucky feels a warm feeling deep in his throat. He doesn’t even have to think hard to name the feeling, desire. His lips curve into a devious smile.

“Steve,” he purrs, “It’s no disappointment. Pleasure,” he says slowly, “would be the correct word.”

Bucky stands from his bed, enjoying the look of the hue of red that covers his face. Steve, while still imposing, is an inch or two shorter than him. Something inside Bucky sings at this fact.

Steve swallows with an audible click, “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you too, James.”

He cringes internally, but keeps his face pleasant, “Please, James is my father, call me Bucky.”

Steve nods stiffly, “Bucky...” he says thoughtfully, as if he’s tasting the name on his tongue. “I like that,” Steve meets his eyes for the first time.

Bucky is stricken by the intensity of those eyes. They pin him where he stands at the foot of his bed, quick remark stuck to the back of his throat like honey.

His eyes track Steve’s tongue as it darts out of his mouth, wetting his plush lips.

Steve adjusts the strap on his shoulder, “Your mom...” Bucky’s trance is immediately broken, “she told me to head up here.”

He tilts his head, considering. He knows his mother wouldn’t be sending this fine piece of ass up here for him to have his wicked way with so he rules that out, much to his chagrin.

“And may I ask what, exactly, is the reason you were sent to my room for?”

Steve looks taken aback, Bucky doesn’t like the way the look mars his gorgeous face.

“I’m supposed to tutor you...” Steve looks to the ground, “Although it seems she forgot to inform you.”

Bucky considers this answer. If he cared enough, he’d think back to the annoying ramblings of his mother, however he doesn’t. So instead he nods, accepting the answer. He lies back down on the bed.

“I hate to disappoint, but I’m not interested.”

Steve doesn’t miss a beat, “Well, she’s paying me and I told her I would do it so I can’t leave.” It’s quiet for a moment before he continues, “I’ll be at this desk if you decide to join me.”

There’s the scrape of the chair at the desk being pulled out. The next hour is filled with the sound of Steve’s pencil on his paper and the electronic typing of Bucky’s iPhone keyboard.


	2. I'm Just a Soul Who's Intentions Are Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things... well, you know the saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter. Hope you enjoy ❤️

The next few times Steve comes over pass in much the same way, Steve quietly working at Bucky’s desk while Bucky can’t decide if he wants to watch Steve work or distract himself with his phone. He doesn’t make himself choose, he goes back and forth between each thing until he is bored with the other. Watching Steve proves to be the more enjoyable of the two pass-times.

Steve is constantly moving in some form or fashion. His favorite thing to do is chew his lip, second would have to be bouncing his leg. Bucky wonders if this is a nervous tic, or maybe Steve is just bursting with so much energy he subconsciously tries to burn it off. Bucky could imagine a few different ways to help him burn off his excess energy.

Steve doesn’t try to talk to him much, but he supposes that’s his fault. Bucky isn’t one to go out of his way to get to know people. Dealing with his parents has taught him that he prefers being alone over being around people that drain his energy or his wallet. Steve doesn’t really seem to fall into either of those categories, but Bucky doesn’t want to risk it. So he stays on his island of protection, his bed. Steve respects his unspoken boundaries and doesn’t go anywhere besides the desk and the restroom.

Things continue on like this until one day, his mother makes an unwelcome visit to his room, disturbing the semi-peace the two had developed.

Her voice quickly shatters the silence, “What on Earth is going on in here?”

His mother barges into his room. Steve's head whips up from his paperwork in front of him. Bucky slowly sits up from his spot where he sprawled out on the bed. He is used to this scathing tone from his mother, but he worries a moment for Steve's nerves. His mother's disapproval is evident.

“Mrs. Barnes,” Steve say meekly.

Bucky gives his best attempt at conveying his annoyance, “Mother, what more did you expect? Don’t be too harsh on Stevie, he’s really been trying.”

Bucky smirks at the slight tinge of pink he sees on Steve’s cheek.

However, his enjoyment is short lived, “Oh, I don’t doubt that he is. Steve is actually a good boy who cares for his mother’s well-being.”

Steve begins to gather his things, “I can go...”

His mother moves to Steve and places a hand on top of his, “Please, don’t give up on him. You are the last hope his father and I have.” She emphasizes this by squeezing his hand.

Bucky feels queasy at the image of them before him, “Get out, mother. That’s more than enough.”

His mother sneers in his direction, “Then please don’t waste Steve’s time. He has his own grades to take care of.”

It isn’t until the soft click of her heals echoing down the hallway disappears that Bucky feels his body relax. The sound of Steve shuffling draws his eyes towards the desk. Steve looks a little shaken, but Bucky is unsure what to say so he makes his way slowly to the desk.

He jumps in his seat when Bucky places a hand on his shoulder. When Steve lets out a shuddering breath, Bucky can feel his whole body go slack under his hand.

“Sorry,” is all he says.

Bucky wants to help remove the pitiful look on Steve's face. He wonders what kind of face Steve would make if he kissed him right now. Bucky doesn't chance it, he doesn't even know if Steve is interested in men. So he tucks the thought back down deep into his brain. The last thing he wants to do is push Steve further away than his mother may already have 

“There’s no reason for you to be saying that. It’s not your fault,” is all Bucky can think to say.

Steve resumes packing his bag, “I have to go,” he says softly.

“Let me walk you out.”

Steve nods minutely.

All Bucky can hope is that this isn't enough to scare Steve away for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, I promise I read every single one. Much love ❤️


	3. So Little to Say, But So Much Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never judge a book...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter ❤️

The next time Steve comes over, Bucky surprises him by joining him at the desk. They sit in silence for the first 15 minutes he is there, both working on their respective homework.

“How do I do this?”

Steve looks away from his laptop and towards Bucky’s sheet of paper, “Hm?”

“Number 13,” he elaborates.

“Ah, is that algebra?”

Bucky nods languidly.

Steve smiles as he examines the equation. He feels a swell in his heart as he begins explaining the process of solving the equation. Bucky seems to be listening attentively, this is a welcomed change.

 _Maybe we can get along_ , he thinks hopefully.

“You’re good at this,” Bucky says to him later as Steve packs his bag.

Steve stops, making eye contact with him, “Nah, you’re just really smart. It pisses me off.”

Bucky suddenly lets out deep laugh and Steve suddenly feels all too warm.

“You better stop, I don’t know if the world can handle me with a larger ego than I already have.”

Steve grabs his stomach as he lets out a bark of laughter, “No, I don’t think it can.”

Their laughter fills the room for a few moments before Steve is able to get control of himself and wipe his tears from his eyes.

As he turns to say goodbye to Bucky, he catches him staring at him. Steve can’t name the look on his face, so he doesn’t think on it too hard.

“Go out with me.”

Steve feels his breath catch in his throat. His words are swallowed by the nervous pit swirling in his stomach.

“Surely you must party?”

Steve flinches, feeling stricken and strangely disappointed, “Uh, no, not really. My Ma, she works nights, so she prefer I’m at home.”

Bucky tilts his head, confused, “But you’re in college aren’t you? You should be able to do what you like.”

Steve stares a him for a moment, “How old do you think I am?”

Bucky’s eyebrows draw together, “I’m not exactly sure, maybe 20?”

Steve is silent for a moment before he lets out a shocked laugh, “We’re the same age, Bucky.”

Bucky looks at him like he just told him the sky was purple.

“I go to Marvel High, I’m a senior, just like you,” Steve continues when he gets a hold of his laughter, “you’re actually a little older than me.”

Bucky continues to stare at him like he’s grown a second head.

“You don’t believe me?” Steve asks, feeling incredulous.

“There’s no way!” Bucky states indignantly, standing from the bed.

“Here,” Steve pulls his wallet out from his back pocket, offering Bucky his drivers license.

Bucky stares at it in his hands before he holds it up to the light, inspecting it for some sign of its fraudulence.

Steve smiles broadly as Bucky holds the ID next to his face, “I can show you my school ID if that would further prove my age.” 

Bucky looks absolutely dumbfounded as he hands Steve his license back, “There’s no way... How do you look like that!?” He motions his hand vaguely at Steve’s whole body.

Steve can only shrug, “Puberty, genes and sports I suppose.” Steve looks at him wonderingly, “You’re practically the same size as me, so I don’t understand why you’re finding this so hard to believe?”

Bucky grabs his own cheeks with a dramatic flair, as if that’s proving a point. Steve just squints, unsure of what Bucky is signaling with this move.

“You have like, zero body fat! I still have these chubby cheeks. You and I are not the same!”

Steve reaches towards his own face, grabbing his cheek, “But I do though?”

Bucky shakes his head, “This isn’t fair...”

Steve’s phone chimes in his pocket. He pulls it out, looking at the message from his Ma.

“Look, I gotta go, my Ma’s about to head to the hospital for her shift. I’ll see you Wednesday, okay?”

Bucky just nods, still looking bewildered. So Steve offers an awkward wave turns and makes his way out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Feedback is also something I love to read. ❤️


	4. And We'll Be Waiting At The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A home is what you make it, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ❤️

“Hey, Ma!” He calls once he enters their apartment.

“Stevie, glad you made it on time,” she calls from the kitchen, “How was tutoring today?”

Steve places his bag on the couch as he makes his way towards the kitchen. The apartment is filled with the smell of his ma’s cooking. He’s always loved that his Ma goes out of her way to eat with him on the days she has her shifts. Her short, blunt blond bob bounces as she turns to look at Steve as he walks into the kitchen.

“Hey Ma, he’s actually pretty smart if he applies himself. It’s more like reviewing topics with him if I’m being honest.”

His ma offers a considering hum as she plates their dinner up.

Steve sets out the plates and silverware for their small table before taking his seat. His mom pulls the meatloaf out of the oven once he is seated.

“So, you had a good day, then?”

“Yeah,” he chuckles as he remembers Bucky’s shocked face, “He thought I was in college.”

This seems to shock a laugh out of Sarah as she plates the food, “Well, you are mature for your age, I can see how he could make that assumption.”

“You think I’m old, Ma? You must be rubbing off,” Steve chuckles, digging into his food.

Sarah playfully kicks his leg under the table while she chuckles. They eat in a comfortable silence for the next 30 minutes. Time moves too quickly because his ma is rushing out of the door while Steve clears the table.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Stevie, don’t forget your lunch money on the counter. I love you!”

“Love you too, Ma!” Steve calls out before the door shuts.

On his walk to his bedroom, he takes in his familiar surroundings. Steve has never been bothered by the size of their two bedroom apartment, in fact, he’s always found it cozy and warm. The worn out patches of carpet from him and his Ma taking the same paths for years. The pictures that covered the walls; vacations, school photos, family reunions, you name it, his ma had a picture for the memory. There was no question that this apartment was lived-in.

Being at the Barnes’ home has been eye-opening to Steve. While he has driven past homes like theirs, large and looming with sharp edges to the architecture, a gate, an absurd number of windows and an abstract statue in the front yard, he’s never been inside one. Steve isn’t sure if it’s true for every house that looks like theirs, but the Barnes’ home seemed more like a museum than a home to a family of four. No pictures, no dust, nothing that would indicate that a family occupied the space.

Steve wonders if Bucky felt the same way in that sterile looking home. For the past month and a half, he’s only seen Bucky interact with his mother twice, and neither time was by Bucky’s choice. He’s never met Bucky’s father, but from what he experienced of his mom, Steve considers that a blessing in disguise. Bucky does seem to be close with his sister, Becca, though. On multiple occasion she has made her way into his room and made herself at home on his bed beside him, relaying the latest middle school drama that involved her inner circle of friends. Bucky would placate her by pretending to be interested in her stories. Steve has always found that part of Bucky endearing. He doesn’t talk about himself much. In fact, he doesn’t talk to Steve about much at all.

It is only recently that he has made any effort to utilize Steve’s tutoring sessions. Today’s conversation is the longest exchange the two have had about anything. Steve enjoyed talking to Bucky today, he didn’t realize Bucky was the kind of guy who didn’t really get flustered. And if he did, he didn’t really have any obvious tells. Steve envied that part of him. All too often, Steve would be teased about the blush on his face or his stammering. He wished he knew some magical spell or trick that would make him impervious to embarrassment.

Once he was ready for bed, he selects a TV drama to play while he relaxed before going to sleep. That night he dreamed of going out to a party with Bucky.


	5. If I Kiss You Where It's Sore, Will You Feel Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things like this just always make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but has some fun times in it ;-)

Steve is running late. Very, very late. He was meant to be a the Barnes’ by 4pm, it was now 4:45pm as he stood at the gate to their home. He had no idea why the coaches decided to demand the team have a meeting before the game on Saturday, but Steve was in no position to miss the meeting. Sports was one of the viable options he had for continuing his education and missing the meeting meant he wouldn’t be allowed to play in the upcoming game.

Clint had worried, wondering why Steve had seemed impatient. To Clint, and many of his other friends, Steve was seen as the image of patience. However, around minute 30 of the meeting, Steve had begun to fidget. He didn’t like to be late, he felt it showed people he didn’t respect their time. Clint had placed a hand over his, stopping the drumming of his fingers against his thigh.

_You’re making me nervous._ Clint signed.

_Sorry._ Was the only response Steve could offer with his mind so occupied with worry.

_You good? What’s going on?_

Steve took his time before signing back, _Running late._

Steve hated being so curt with Clint, but he really couldn’t focus on signing, the coaches talking and his tardiness.

As soon as the meeting was called to an end, Steve was on his feet rushing out of the gym. Steve pulled his keys and his phone out of his pocket, cursing the fact that he didn’t have Bucky’s number. Instead, he sends Mrs. Barnes a message.

I’m sorry I’m running so late. I had a team meeting after school that was announced last minute. I am on my way.

He’d hit send and quickly hopped onto his motorcycle. Steve doesn’t speed, despite his anxiety screaming at him to floor it. His Ma would wring his neck if he got into an accident or got a ticket. So Steve had to abide by the traffic laws, even if it felt like there is something gnawing away at his stomach. He’s been stood at the Barnes’ front gate for about 5 minutes. He wonders if he is no longer allowed or wanted due to his tardiness.

In the back of his mind, he knows this is ridiculous, but he can’t come up with any other explanation. He readies himself to walk his bike back out of the driveway when the gate begins to open. He rides up the long, winding driveway until he reaches the circular end of the driveway in front of the entrance of the home. He quickly kicks down the kickstand and rushes up the stairs to the front door, barely removing his helmet before the front door opens. He’s surprised to be face-to-face with Bucky instead of his mother.

“Bucky,” he says breathlessly.

Bucky looks at him, wide-eyed, “I thought you weren’t coming today,” is all he offers.

“Yeah, my bad,” Steve stands frozen on the steps, “I had a meeting that ran late and then I caught every red light on my way over.”

Bucky’s eyes drift to the helmet held under his arm and he raises an eyebrow, “You have a moped?”

A shocked laugh leaves Steve before he can catch himself, “Motorcycle.”

Bucky’s eyes snap up back to his, “Seriously?”

Instead of answering, Steve simply steps to the side so Bucky can get a clear view of his Harley parked in the driveway.

Bucky lets out a low whistle, “That’s hot.”

Steve feels himself blush, he knows Bucky is talking about the bike and not him, but his body doesn’t seem to listen to logic in that moment.

Steve clears his throat, “We should head upstairs.”

_Smooth,_ he thinks incredulously.

Bucky’s eyes slowly move off the bike to rest on Steve’s face, considering.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Bucky opens the door wider, allowing Steve to walk inside. Steve hears Bucky shut the large door behind him as he begins his ascent upstairs. He is still finds himself overwhelmed by the grandness of their home. The large, winding staircase seems to be a work of art instead a work of functionality. He’s sometimes afraid he’ll take a wrong step and break the fragile-looking glass of the stairs. So Steve doesn’t stop moving until he reaches the walkway at the top of the stairs. Once there, Steve turns back to look at Bucky, expecting him to be further down the stairs. He is instead forced to take a step back in order to avoid colliding with him.

“Sorry,” he says quickly.

“I didn’t expect you to stop,” is Bucky’s only response.

“Yeah, I need to...” Steve feels overwhelmingly nervous for some reason, “May I use the restroom?”

Bucky snickers, “You don’t need my permission Steve, you know where it’s at.”

“Right!” Steve walks away, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him.

He places his helmet on the counter top and removes his leather jacket and backpack. He urges his heart and his breathing to settle down. He’s always hated his anxiety. Once it’s been triggered, it’s difficult to get it under control. He turns on the faucet, splashing cold water onto his face in a feeble attempt to calm himself.

_1...2...3...4...5..._ he counts to himself.

He feels his heartbeat slow down as he reaches five. His mind is no longer racing and he can actually take a deep breath that fills his lungs. He collects his things and makes his way to Bucky’s room. He makes sure to remove his shoes outside of the bedroom, reluctant to track dirt onto the rug.

“Close the door,” is Bucky’s greeting.

Steve obliges, shutting the door behind himself. He sets his items on the floor, next to the desk. Before he can sit down, Bucky speaks.

“I already finished my homework.”

Steve looks at him, stunned.

Bucky is smirking from his spot in the middle of the bed, “It’s on the desk, promise.”

Steve picks up the pieces of paper sitting neatly on the desk. He flips through each one, checking the work as he does.

“Great job, Buck!” The praise has left his lips before he has really considers his words.

Bucky gasps, audible across the otherwise quiet room. The noise sends a jolt through Steve’s body. He’s suddenly very aware of his own breathing as well as Bucky’s. Bucky doesn’t seem to move or speak for a few moments.

“Come here,” he finally whispers.

Steve is moving before his brain has fully processed the words. He stops with his knees pressed against the edge of the mattress.

“Sit,” Bucky orders.

There’s no other word for it. The order is gentle, but an order none the less, and Steve’s body is following it. He sits on the edge of the bed, his back to Bucky. He feels exposed, like a wild animal is perched behind him, ready to pounce. Steve doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe until he hears the creak of the mattress springs as Bucky gets out of the bed. The air feels thick when Steve does finally take a breath, as if Bucky has swallowed up all the oxygen with his few words.

Steve is in a haze until Bucky is stood in front of him. And suddenly, he is aware of too much. The smooth feeling of the comforter beneath his hands, the tight feeling of his jeans around his crotch, the chilly air from the overhead fan spinning. And then all he’s aware of is Bucky leaning down and Steve tilts his head back to keep their eyes locked. Steve has a split second to realize what is happening and then Bucky is kissing him.

Steve has kissed before, but it has never been with another boy. He is, at first, shocked by how similar it is to kissing a girl. Just lips; smooth, a little wet, and warm, pressed against his. Shifting and parting and soft. But it is so jarringly different. The stubble on Bucky’s chin, the large, callused hands that cup his cheeks and the way Steve has to lean up in order to be kissed. It is these differences that excite Steve in a way that he has never felt. Steve melts into the kiss, opening his mouth to Bucky’s wandering tongue. He feels Bucky’s tongue slide against his and Steve is letting out a noise unconsciously. Bucky growls in response, swallowing his moan.

All too soon, Bucky is pulling back and Steve is mourning the loss of his lips. Steve hears a soft whimpering and surmises it must be coming from himself as Bucky rubs his cheeks softly and gently shushes him. Steve slowly opens his eyes to find Bucky looking down at him and smiling. Slowly, he sinks to his knees between Steve’s legs. Steve knows he must look dumb; eyes wide as they’re captivated by Bucky’s and mouth hung wide open. Steve waits with baited breath for Bucky’s next move.

Bucky rests his hands on Steve’s thighs and maintains eye contact as he leans forward and presses his nose into his crotch. Steve is helpless to do anything but gasp softly.

“Is this okay, Stevie?” Bucky asks, voice low and syrup sweet.

Steve can only nod dumbly in response.

Bucky chuckles as he slides his hands up his thighs to undo the button and fly on his jeans. He gently urges Steve to lift his hips so he can slide them down his thighs and off his legs. Steve feels extremely exposed in only his briefs. He wishes he could close his leg, but Bucky is knelt between them. All thoughts of unease leave his mind when Bucky leans forward and gently mouths at his dick though the thin fabric of his underwear.

The sound that leaves him is high and needy, and Bucky seems to enjoy it because he groans in response and continues to lick and suck Steve through his underwear for a while longer, leaving a large wet spot on the front of his briefs. Steve needs something to ground himself, so he reaches out to grip Bucky’s hair. Bucky makes his approval of this clear with a sigh and uses his hand to softly rub a soothing circle into Steve’s thigh as he continues his ministrations on him. Bucky leans back and Steve shivers with the effort it takes him to not use his hair to pull his mouth back onto him.

Bucky slips his fingertips into Steve’s underwear, “This okay?”

Steve is stricken by the sincerity in his voice, “Yeah,” he croaks, his throat’s extremely dry.

Bucky smiles widely at him as he slips the garment off of Steve, “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

Steve nods quickly, anticipation filling his body with a buzzing energy. His dick twitches between his thighs. He feels embarrassed as Bucky observes him.

_Am I too small? Am I too big? Has Bucky done this before?_

His glans is red, with pre-cum welling up on the tip. Something about the embarrassment of being observed by Bucky just excites him further. He’s close to asking Bucky to stop but then Bucky hums approvingly as he leans forward to lick the bead of pre-cum. And Steve is once again consumed by his desire. Steve can’t hold in the groan that slips past his lips. His hands tighten in Bucky’s hair as he slowly takes the tip of his dick into his mouth. Steve curls his toes, instantly feeling pressure build in his balls and lower back. Bucky grips his balls, tugging slightly before he massages them in the palm of his hand.

He shuts his eyes, focusing on his breathing in order to avoid cumming immediately in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky is relentless though, he swallows Steve’s dick entirely. He’s overwhelmed by the feeling of Bucky’s throat constricting around his glans. The wet confines of Bucky’s mouth feels unbelievable good around him. Steve has never felt a pleasure so strong, he feels the need to praise him.

“Oh, God,” he moans, panting heavily, “So good, Bucky. You feel so fucking good.”

Bucky groans at the praise and Steve arches his back. His vision whites out for a moment, but when it clears again he catches sight of movement. Bucky’s arm is twitching. Steve leans forward to get a better view. Bucky is gripping his own cock, jerking it off at a punishing pace. Bucky swallows around him, saliva dripping down his shaft to his sac and Steve can’t hang on any longer. He cries out wetly and collapses backwards onto the bed as he cums down Bucky’s throat. His back arches sharply and his dick twitches in Bucky’s mouth. He swallows his seed greedily, and continues to jerk himself off until he cums onto the floor between their legs.

Steve is a sweaty, twitching mess on the bed as Bucky gets up to lean over him on the bed.

“Good boy,” he murmurs before he presses his lips to Steve’s gently.

Steve shivers and returns the kiss weakly.

Bucky runs his fingers though his hair, “You did so good, gorgeous.”

Steve knows his face is red, he’s not used to receiving praise like this. He hopes to get to experience it again. Steve’s eyes and body feel so heavy. Before he’s even aware it’s happening, he falls asleep underneath Bucky.


	6. He Used To Go To His Favorite Bookstore And Rip Out His Favorite Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always the want for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I've pre-written so updates will take a little longer than they have been. Hope you enjoy ❤️

Bucky hums, content as he watches Steve sleep next to him. He’s unsure of what came over him, he’s never put much thought into pleasuring a partner, but something about Steve makes him want to envelope the other boy in a warm glow. His eyes flit over his face, observing the smattering of light freckles that cover it. His warm, languid relaxation is interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. The ring tone is unfamiliar so he assumes it’s Steve’s phone.

He locates it in Steve’s pants that are haphazardly thrown across the room. Bucky reads the name of the caller, ‘Ma.’ He hits the green accept button on the screen.

“Steve?” The voice on the other end sounds breathless.

“No, sorry, this is Bucky,” Bucky has to think quickly, “Steve’s been tutoring me lately, but he was really tired so I let him take a nap here. He must have forgotten to send you a text.”

The phone is silent for a moment, and then a relieved sigh comes through the receiver, “Thank goodness, I was so worried. Well, when Steve wakes up can you let him know to text me? I have to head into my shift so I will speak to him tomorrow.”

“Yes, Ms. Rogers. Sorry to have worried you.”

“Oh, please, don’t be. And calls me Sarah, Ms. Rogers makes me sound so old,” She has a genuine laugh that causes Bucky to smile.

“I appreciate you giving Steve a chance to rest,” Ms. Rogers sounds sincere, relieved, “He has a bad habit of overworking himself.”

Bucky is sure the smile on his face looks silly, “It’s really no problem. Steve is a great guy. You have a good shift, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Bucky. You take care.”

Bucky lowers the phone from his ear and looks towards the bed. Steve is looking back at him, clearly still half asleep.

“Who’s tha?” His voice is raspy and low, Bucky wills his lower half to calm down.

“Your mom, I guess she was worried about you.”

This wakes Steve up completely, he sits up in the bed, “What time is it?”

Bucky glances at the phone in his hand, “Only 7:30, the suns still out.”

Bucky walks over to his window and opens the curtains to his room, revealing the warm glow of the evening sun. Steve gets up quickly, the look on his face is frantic.

“Shit, I fucked up.”

Bucky has never heard such colorful language from Steve. He files that away as something to explore later. He makes his way across the room to Steve. He places his hands on his arms, stopping the boys hectic movements.

“Steve,” he says firmly, “Calm down.”

He waits for Steve’s bewildered eyes meet his before he continues, “She wasn’t mad. I told her you were tired, so I let you take a nap here.”

This seems to calm Steve a little, “You spoke to my mom?”

Bucky nods and raises the phone in his hand, “She called, I thought it was important that I answer.”

Steve smiles at him as he takes the phone from him, “Moving a lil’ fast, aren’t ya? ”

Bucky stares at him for a moment before he’s letting out a full belly laugh.

“Says the guy who already has my mother’s phone number,” Bucky responds smartly.

This gets Steve laughing as well, “Okay, okay, fair point.”

Bucky watches him with a smile. Steve has an adorable crinkle to his nose when he laughs. Bucky feels the desire to reach out and smooth it, but he ignores it. Steve is suddenly looked right at him.

“I -- uh,” There’s a blush spreading along the bridge of his nose, “Do you know where my clothes are?”

Bucky chances a glance down between Steve’s legs. His mouth waters at the memory of just a few hours ago. Steve fidgets under his observation, subtly adjusting his shirt to cover himself. Bucky’s eyes travel slowly back up to Steve’s eyes.

 _God, I want to taste him again_.

“They’re by the desk,” he says thickly.

He notices Steve shudder before he responds breathlessly, “Thank you.”

Before Steve can pass him, Bucky grabs his wrist, “When will I see you again?”

Steve looks floored, “Uh, Friday. Same as always.”

Bucky feels dumbstruck and fumbles to answer, “Oh, right...”

Steve smiles shyly before he leans into Bucky, giving him a chaste kiss.

Bucky is too surprised to reciprocate before Steve is pulling away from him. He feels desperate to keep Steve here, but he knows he can’t.

So instead he settles for this, “Can I get your number?”

Steve looks at him over his shoulder as he buttons up his pants, “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates coming soon! ❤️


	7. The Boys and The Girls Watch Each Other Eat When They Really Just Wanna Watch Each Other Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal amongst friends is always more filling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to stop writing this fic, hope you enjoy ❤️

On Friday, Steve joins his group of friends at their usual table for lunch. Although it’s common for seniors to go off-campus, his friends are considerate of the fact that he can’t really afford to eat out that often, so on Wednesdays and Fridays they eat in the campus cafeteria. The food isn’t horrible. It’s no 5-star gourmet restaurant, but it’s edible. On some days, Steve would even dare say that the food is good. Wanda, Pietro, Tony and Natasha are already seated at the table when Steve makes his way over with his tray of food.

“Hey,” he offers in greeting.

Everyone responds in a symphony of ‘hey’s and ‘hi’s. Clint, Bruce, Sam and Thor join them shortly, completing their ragtag group of friends.

“Hey, Cap, how ya doing?” Sam asks.

Steve rolls his eyes at the ridiculous nickname, “I told you to stop calling me that, Sam.”

“Aw, come now,” Thor starts in his booming voice, “ You should be proud that you were voted Captain of the football team!”

Thor claps him on the back, knocking the air out of him, “Jesus,” he wheezes.

Everyone at the table laughs. Steve can feel himself pouting, but doesn’t care if anyone sees it. Thor never seemed to be aware of just how strong he was, even if he was the All-State defensive tackle for the past two years.

“Let’s not bully him too much, guys.”

Everyone looks incredulously at Tony.

“Why, afraid you’ll lose your spot?” Clint asks sarcastically.

Tony doesn’t miss a beat, “Exactly, I can’t be running out of material now.”

Steve lets out a loud sigh, “Can we please just eat, you’re all a bunch of asshole.”

“But we’re your assholes,” Bruce offers in what Steve supposes is a helpful tone.

Steve doesn’t respond, just begins to unwrap the chicken sandwich on his tray. As he is about to take a bite, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He leans slightly sideways in order to remove take it out. He assumes it’s a message from his mom. However, to his surprise, it’s from Bucky.

_Hey, was thinking of you. How’s class?_

Steve is sure there’s a blush on his face and that must be what alerts Natasha.

“You good?”

Steve looks up to the knowing eyes of Natasha.

“I’m peachy.” he squeaks out.

Clint smirks as he sneakily signs, _Liar._

Steve reaches across the table to swat at his hand, “Shut up, you!”

While Steve is distracted by Clint, Tony snatches his phone, “Who’s Bucky? And why is he thinking of you?”

Steve’s face feels like it’s on fire, “He’s just a guy I’ve been tutoring for a little while. He probably just has a question about something.”

“Then why does it say right here, ‘your lips tasted absolutely delicious,’” Tony continues, nonplussed.

Steve lets out a strangled noise as he grabs the phone out of Tony’s hands to read the text messages. There is no message after the last one he read from Bucky.

“You liar! He didn’t send anything like that.”

“Ah, but your face and your reaction proves that that could be a message he would send,” Wanda surmises.

Steve can only bury his face in his hands and he sighs, “You guys...”

“So who is this mystery guy?” Sam sounds like a concerned father.

“Yeah, who’s this guy who’s got our innocent, little Steve so flustered?” Tony feigns innocence.

“I already told you guys,” Steve starts once his heartbeat is no longer in his throat, “He’s a guy from Hydra Academy that I’ve been tutoring.”

“Wait,” Pietro chimes in, “Wanda and I’s old school?”

Steve nods, “Yeah, apparently he’s really smart, just unmotivated.”

“Sounds like someone we know,” Natasha comments snidely.

“Hey, I’m a certified genius! I shouldn’t even be having to attend this school. I’ll have you know, I was granted early admissions to Harvard, Berkeley, and Yale,” Tony shouts incredulously.

“Yes, yes, we all know you’re a bright star,” Sam snarks.

“Is that sarcasm I hear, Wilson?”

“And if it is? You gonna sue me, rich boy?”

“Oh, I’ll show you suing!” Tony is up and around the table, locking Sam in a playful headlock.

Steve is grateful the attention is no longer on him. He turns his attention to the text message.

He types out his response, _I was thinking of you too. I’m embarrassed, hope you’re doing better than me lol._

Bucky’s response is quick, _What happened? You okay?_

Steve smiles as he types back, _I’m okay, I’ll tell you when I see you later. Just being melodramatic!_

Bucky responds with a smiley emoji, so Steve slips his phone back into his pocket. When he looks back up, he catches Clint watching him with a knowing smirk. Steve busies himself with the food on his tray instead of dignifying Clint with a response.


	8. I Must Go On Standing, You Can't Break That Which Isn't Yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there is attraction and connection, what more could you want for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slight smut at the end of the chapter, please enjoy ❤️

Bucky opens the door to a red-faced and sweaty Steve. All of his anticipation amps up higher than it already was. There’s an ache between his legs that he tries his level best to ignore. He struggles to speak around the lump in his throat. Luckily Steve speaks first.

“Hey, Bucky,” he sounds breathless, “Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to shower after practice today.”

Bucky shakes his head, “It’s fine, really.”

Steve offers a warm smile and looks expectantly at Bucky. He’s confused for a moment, but then he realizes he’s blocking the entrance, so he steps aside, allowing Steve to come inside.

“Thanks,” Steve says quietly as he makes his way inside, past Bucky.

He can’t help himself, he takes a deep breath as Steve passes him. He’s met with the smell of grass and sweat. Bucky can’t lie to himself, he enjoys the smell more than he thought he would. It only serves to excite him further, imagining how Steve would look beneath him. Grass-stained knees spread wide open, and face red -- twisted with pleasure.

Steve’s voice breaks his trance, “You coming?”

Bucky clears his throat as he makes his way to follow Steve upstairs, “Yeah.”

Once inside his room, he closes the door behind him. Steve is seated in his usual spot at the desk. Bucky debates what he should do. He doesn’t think he can concentrate if he’s sat next to Steve. He decides the smell of his sweat is too enticing, so he sits on his bed.

Steve looks at him inquisitively, “Are we back to this?”

Bucky rubs the back of his neck, “I can’t focus while you look and smell like that.”

Steve looks as if he has just been slapped, “I, uh, I’m really sorry, I should have showered before I came...”

Bucky is momentarily confused before he realizes there’s been a miscommunication, “No, Steve,” He walks over the the desk to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I keep having... dirty thoughts about you.”

Steve looks dumbstruck before the confusion clears from his face, “Oh...OH!”

Bucky tries to think of something smart to say to distract himself from the blush he sees creeping up Steve’s chest..

“Do you want to shower? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” is the best he can think of. Usually he’s a lot smoother than this, but Steve throws his balance off.

Steve doesn’t answer verbally, just nods his head.

“Yeah?” Bucky struggles to keep the disappointment out of his voice, “There’s towels in the linen closet in the bathroom.”

Steve nods again before he clambers to his feet and out of the door. Bucky groans as he sits back down on his bed. Steve truly is a menace, without even meaning to be. Bucky feels consumed by need, the lingering smell of Steve urging him to undo his his button and zipper. He releases his dick and hisses softly at the feeling of the cool air against his hardened flesh. He leans over to open the drawer of his nightstand in order to grab the lube in there. He clicks the lid open and pours a small amount into his palm. Bucky lets the gel warm up slightly before wrapping his lubricated hand around his shaft.

He lets out a pained groan, anticipation filling his stomach with butterflies. He slowly begins to move his hand up and down, teasing himself. However, Bucky is impatient, so quickly increases the pace of his stroking. He’s also painfully aware of the fact that Steve could come into the room at any moment. Instead of deterring him, the thought only spurs on his excitement further.

He focuses on the head of his cock, stroking his thumb back and forth over his urethra. He bites his lip to hold in his moans. All too quickly he feels his balls tightening and a warmth growing in his lower stomach. Bucky lets out a long moan as he teases himself for a little longer. He teases himself until he can’t hold it anymore.

In order to avoid making a mess he comes into his free hand and moans, “Steve...”


	9. It Was So Easy And The Words So Sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fire that burns but doesn't destroy, is that possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains almost all smut so it's a little longer lol, please enjoy ❤️

“Yeah?”

The unexpected response quickly draws Bucky out of his afterglow.

“Holy shit,” Steve squeaks from where he stands in the doorway.

If Bucky weren’t absolutely mortified he’d laugh at the noise, instead he fumbles to answer Steve, who’s stood in his doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I’m so sorry!” Steve continues, moving to close the door between them.

“No! Wait!” Is all that Bucky’s mind can convey to his mouth.

Steve halts his movements.

“Come -- Come in and close the door,” Bucky is finally able to articulate.

Steve hesitates before following Bucky’s instructions. It’s awkwardly quiet between them for a few moments.

“I should have knocked.. I’m sorry,” Steve says, refusing to lift his eyes from the ground.

Bucky scoffs, incredulous, as he quickly zips up his fly, “You walk in on me cumming and saying your name and you think you need to apologize?”

Steve sucks in a sharp breath and finally meets Bucky’s gaze. Steve shifts and uses his hand to try to hide the bulge tenting his towel. It’s too late though, Bucky had noticed it the moment Steve had become hard. Bucky adjusts himself in his pants, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure on his groin.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you like this?” Bucky motions towards Steve’s half exposed body with his clean hand.

Steve’s face is as red as Bucky has ever seen it as he whispers, “I didn’t have any spare clothes...”

Bucky hums, as if he’s considering the validity of his response. However, Bucky doesn’t believe Steve has an ill-intentioned bone in his body. Steve seems to squirm under his observation. Bucky’s mind wars with his body’s desire to get up from the bed and stalking towards Steve until he has him pressed against the door, but he doesn’t want to risk Steve feeling pressured, so he remain seated. Instead he waits. The shift in Steve’s expression is minute, still embarrassed, but there is now a hint of determination in the set of the firm line of his lips.

Bucky isn’t exactly sure what Steve has determined is the course of action he wants to take, but Bucky finds himself hoping it’s similar to his his. He gets his answer shortly.

Steve closes the distance between them and Bucky feels as if the breath has been knocked out of him as Steve moves to straddle him on the bed. His hands move automatically to cup Steve’s ass. Steve’s labored breaths fills the silence between them. Bucky can feel the whisper of Steve’s breath against his lips, merely inches away. He realized Steve is waiting for him to make the final move, and so he does.

He closes the distance Steve intentionally left between their lips and kisses Steve with vigor. Steve matches his intensity and the most beautiful noise Bucky has ever heard leaves Steve’s mouth. It’s a low, gravelly moan. Bucky feels himself twitch in his jeans in response. His grip tightens on Steve’s ass as Bucky slips his tongue into his mouth.

Bucky lets out an uncontrollable growl when he feels Steve begin to move his hips against his stomach. Bucky uses his hands to guide Steve to press himself closer. He feels the desire to be closer, to be inside of Steve. Bucky ignores that thought, focusing instead on Steve’s pleasure. He releases the hold his right hand has and slowly moves it towards the opening of Steve’s towel. Steve seems too preoccupied with using his tongue to explore Bucky’s mouth to notice until Bucky’s hand grazes his dick gently.

Steve pulls back to let out a surprised gasp. Bucky quickly wraps his hand around Steve’s shaft. He’s grateful for the damp towel, he cringes at the thought of having dried cum on his hand as he begins to move his hand up and down. Steve writhes on his lap.

“Please,” Steve whispers when Bucky looks up to meet his wet, pleading baby blues.

Who is Bucky to deny this angel his pleasure? He uses his left hand to pull the towel from where its twisted around Steve’s waist, exposing him completely. Steve is shaking like a leaf in his lap and Bucky is consumed with hunger. Bucky leans forward and focuses in on Steve’s body. He knows what he himself likes, but he’s still learning Steve’s body, so he listens intently to Steve’s reactions.

Steve’s fingers are digging into his shoulders so deep that if Bucky weren’t so enraptured, he is sure it would hurt. Bucky lets a large bead of drool slip past his lips onto the tip of Steve’s dick. Steve whimpers at this and Bucky can’t contain his smile.

He starts to move his hand up and down the shaft, spreading his saliva, “You like that, baby?”

When Bucky looks back up at Steve’s face his eyes are shut tightly, but he nods as a groan spills past his lips.

“Tell me what you want, Stevie,” Bucky whispers, wanting nothing more than to see this boy fall apart for him.

“Faster...” Is all Steve can get out.

Bucky is more than happy to oblige. He begins to jerk Steve off faster.

“Like this?” He asks -- half serious, half teasing.

“Yes,” It’s barely a whisper, but Bucky is drunk on it.

Bucky licks his lips as he twists his wrist on the upstroke, “Kiss me, baby.”

Steve opens his eyes, they look glazed over, but he leans forward to press his lips sloppily to Bucky’s. The moan against each other’s lips. The kiss is wet, and Steve doesn’t have much of a technique, but it spurs Bucky on nonetheless. As Bucky slips his tongue into his mouth, Steve begins to thrust his hips, fucking into Bucky’s fist. Bucky stops his movements and tightens his fist, allowing Steve to set his own pace.

Bucky raises his left hand to slip his fingers into Steve’s hair and grips it. He tugs it, pulling Steve back a few inches. Steve is breathing raggedly and a moaning so prettily.

“Go on,” Bucky orders, “Fuck my fist until you come.”

Steve’s eyes roll back into his head as he lets himself go. Moving his hips faster, he thrusts vigorously into Bucky’s tight fist.

“There you go, gorgeous,” Bucky rasps, “Let me see how bad you want it.”

Bucky isn’t exactly sure what does it for Steve, but suddenly he’s leaning forward to capture Bucky’s lips and cumming on Bucky’s stomach and chest. Bucky swallows the pathetic moans the Steve lets out. Bucky loosens his grip when his moans turn to whimpers. He’s sure the poor boy is overstimulated.

Bucky pulls his lips away from Steve’s to kiss all over his face.

“Good job,” he praises, “You did so good.”

Steve is completely limp in his arms, so Bucky leans back a little and uses the discarded towel to wipe himself clean. Once he’s done he leans back completely onto the bed, letting Steve rest on his chest. They lie there for a few moments, Steve shuddering every so often with aftershocks.

Steve lifts himself up off of Bucky, “Wha’ about you?” He slurs.

“I’m okay,” Bucky starts, but Steve isn’t satisfied with his response.

“Wanna make you feel good.”

And suddenly Bucky is all too aware of the hard-on between his legs like he didn’t just come 10 minutes ago.

“Yeah? Yeah, okay.” Bucky nods as he slips out from under Steve.

Steve helps him slide his jeans and boxers off. Bucky doesn’t have any chance to object before Steve wraps his lips around his glans. A choked sound leaves his mouth, followed by a desperate groan.

“God damn, Stevie, warn a guy,” he tries to joke breathlessly.

Steve’s only response is to press the tip of his tongue against his urethra. Bucky tosses his head back, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Bucky knows in that moment he won’t last long in Steve’s mouth. He buries his right hand in Steve’s hair and the uses his left the ground himself by gripping the comforter on his bed. There isn’t much technique to Steve’s movements, but Bucky doesn’t really give two shits. It feels good and there’s no teeth. He’s struggling to keep his hips still, so he’s appreciative that Steve isn’t more skilled.

He fails at keeping his hips still. He gives a half-aborted thrust into Steve’s mouth. Steve gags around his dick and while that sends his mind reeling, but he’s just barely able to catch himself.

“I’m sorry, Steve, I didn’t mean to...” Bucky starts.

Bust Steve silences the apology on his lips when he begins bobbing his head shallowly up and down his shaft. Bucky tosses his head back and moans into the empty air. When Steve’s hands tighten on his hips, Bucky is done for.

The only warning he can get out is a strained, “Ganna cum.”

His toes curl as his dick twitches inside Steve’s mouth. Steve shocks him when he doesn’t pull off, just swallows greedily around him. Bucky knows he should be embarrassed by the whimpering moans leaving his mouth, but he’s too consumed by pleasure. He tugs on Steve’s hair as he continues to swallow around his dick.

“Too--Too much,” he whimpers and Steve pulls off of him immediately.

Steve looks sheepish, but proud. His messy blond hair falls into his eyes.

“C’mere.” Bucky murmurs.

Steve moves until he’s lying on top of Bucky and they kiss languidly until the alarm on Steve’s phone goes off across the room. Steve curses softly as he lifts himself off of Bucky and out of the bed to turn it off.

“I gatta go,” Steve says dejectedly.

Bucky feels his heart squeeze painfully, “Yeah, alright. I’ll see you Monday?”

Steve looks at Bucky consideringly before he speaks, “Well, I was actually wondering...”

Bucky feels his heart skip a beat and he sits up in the bed, “Yeah?”

“Would you like to go to my game tomorrow?” Steve asks quickly.

Bucky is unable to speak at first, giddy to the point of dizziness, “I’d love to!”

Steve’s face is like a ray of sunlight when he smiles, “Really?”

Bucky nods, “Yeah, just text me the details? I don’t want you to be late.”

Steve nods his head so hard Bucky swears he’s ganna give himself a headache, “Yeah, for sure. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Steve walks to the bed and leans down to kiss Bucky on the lips.

Bucky can’t hold in his smile, “It’s a date.”

“A date,” Steve says wistfully, “I like that.”

Before Bucky can give into temptation, Steve’s alarm blares from his phone again.

“Alright, I gatta go, for real.”

Steve is back across the room, dressed and out the door before Bucky can convince him to come back into his bed. Instead Bucky settles for a text.

_Wish we’d had more time. Drive safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the ending written already, but there will more than likely only be one or two more chapters after this, depending on where my imagination and these characters carry me lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments and if you have any suggestions or questions, I'm always happy to read them. I have no beta so some parts might be a little choppy. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
